role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mechagiras
Mechagiras (メカギラス Mekagirasu) is a robot kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mechagiras is very quiet and humble mecha. He hates it when his head comes off and denies being "a cheaply made mecha." Calling him "junk" also seems to offend him heavily. Though he isn't the strongest mecha around, he is still capable of putting up a good fight. Though it's more likely he'll stick around with the crowd; as he prefers to attack in larger numbers than go by himself. He is good firiends with Mechanical Raban and acts one of his thugs. History Backstory Mechagiras was a robot built by the Bam aliens to attack Earth. After Takeshi was captured, and furthermore, unable to transform into Ultraman 80 because of a machine built by the aliens, Mechagiras was sent to assault the city, firing its arsenal on the city, and not even U.G.M’s assault team could damage the robot. Once Takeshi had escaped and destroyed the machine that prevented him from calling forth 80, Mechagiras was again let loose. Ultraman 80 appear and clashed with the machine, but its energy shield prevented the Earth’s hero from touching him, and its missiles quickly floored 80. The hero managed to find a way around the shield, however, and flew into the air and circled the robot, firing bolts of energy into it from all sides. As Mechagiras was damaged, Ultraman 80 lifted the robot out of the Fourth Dimension and finished off the machine with his Saxium Ray, destroying Mechagiras and the Alien Bam. He was late on rebuilt however but then sold off to the KoZ, but then as later sold to the Viledrodes as an offer for the alliance. Debut: Assault on New Zealand Mechagiras along with Narse, Crazygon and Sevengar were first delpoyed to assist Garbage Monster in attacking New Zealand. He was the first to fall down, as he overused his head joint too much, causing it to fly off. Mechagiras was then taken in for repairs afterwards. Assault on Malaysia After being absent for a while, Mechagiras was upgraded and once again sent in to assist Garbage Monster; this time to attack Malaysia. However, Mechagiras was once again defeated by getting thrashed by Iron Kaiser. He and Sevengar were then taken in for repairs, as they were the only mechs they could salvage. Frozen Terror During the aftermath, Mechanical Raban soon got repaired and was partnered up with Ballinger Z and Mechagiras to go attack someplace. The three mechas headed to Hamilton, New Zealand; as a suspicious huge blizzard had just hit there and they could bare it. As the three evil mechas arrived in Hamilton, there they arrived and found Gallibon and Glockenspiel, ruining one of their bases. Mechanical Raban was quick to rage and then ordered Ballinger Z and Mechagiras to attack Gallibon while he would take care of Glockenspiel. Mechanical Raban then flew up at Glockenspiel, firing his Atomic Ray at him. Glockenspiel stumbled out of the ways and then charged at Mechanical Raban; Mechanical Raban then fired his finger missiles at Glockenspiel, guns a blazing. Glockenspiel then did a leaping triple flip over the missiles and tails-slapped Mechanical Raban in the face. Mechanical Raban turned around and stretched arms to punch Glockenspiel's lights out, but then Glockenspiel fought back using his sabre to hit the arms. Glockenspiel then fired out a flintlock at Mechanical Raban, hitting him down at point-blank range.....or at least it was supposed to, as it wound up hitting Gallibon instead. Mechanical Raban laughed and then fired his fingertip missiles at both Glockenspiel and Gallibon. As Glockenspiel kept getting hit by the missiles, he then thought up of an idea and threw his remaining 498 flintlocks at Mechanical Raban, doing nothing but ticking Mechanical Raban off...however now Glockenspiel could go much more faster. Mechanical Raban then spun his head around again, shooting his Atomic Ray at Glockenspiel this time. While Glockenspiel was hit, at the same time Glockenspiel spit out a diamond-glass shard at Mechanical Raban, causing him to stagger back. Glockenspiel then leaped forwards and fired out a prism beam from his eyes at Mechanical Raban. Mechanical Raban fought back by firing a stream of flames at Glockenspiel, burning him up slightly. As Mechanical Raban leaped up at Glockenspiel, Glockenspiel then stabbed Mechanical Raban. Mechanical Raban was hit bad, and slashed at Glockenspiel. Bad move. Glockenspiel then reeled his foot back and switched his stance quickly, sending a cluster of diamond-glass shards at Mechanical Raban, sending him flying back. The blizzard then stopped... As Mecahnical Raban got back up, he took off and retreated, defeated. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras traveled with him. Pick on the Weak: He Picks on You A few days later, Mechanical Raban (once again paired up with Ballinger Z and Mechagiras) were off elsewhere; doing whatever, when suddenly a rock hit Mechanical Raban sqaure in the head. There was a note on the rock; to which Mechanical Raban read. After finishing reading it, Mechancal Raban lambasted it, saying it mean't nothing due to the similar notes Gokidon got. However; this note was no laughing matter. From out of nowhere came Rougarou, who then suckerpunched Mechanical Raban down to the ground. As Mechanical Raban got back up, Rougarou asked him if he was if he was the same monster who beat up Raban. However, Rougarou revealed that Raban wasn't actually dead as to him, the dead aren't silent for he could hear them. Raban is silent. Mechanical Raban then grew alert; he asked Rougarou if he was bluffing. Rougarou said that he a saw a weak animal hide for it's life. Mechagiras also brought up to Mechanical Raban if he ever found the body to prove it. Mechanical Raban then shot near at Mecahgiras's feet for saying that. Rougarou went on about Raban; also bringing up that he was terrified, and didn't even want to be a monster. He was simply scared. Mechanical Raban was freaking out; he couldn't believe that his hit was still alive. As Mechanical Raban ranted on, Rougarou then reached back his smaller hand, gathering up death-force energy on his fist and snapped the arm forward, smacking Mechanical Raban in the face. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras walked forward to combat Rougarou and to defend Mechanical Raban; but Rougarou held up his larger hand at the two and flicked them out of his way. Several undead crawled up from the ground. Feared for his life, Mechanical Raban shot his missiles at Rougarou, but to no effect. Rougarou then dragged his larger hand across the ground, picking up a clump of dirt and solidified it with death-force energy, then chucked it at Mechanical Raban. Mechanical Raban then fired his Atmoic Ray at Rougarou, but Rougarou tackled Mechanical Raban. The Undead begin to walk toward the other two mechas. Mechagiras and Ballinger Z kept shooting at the undead; Mechanical Raban then slashed at Rougarou. The undead drop like flies, but they kept coming at a rate they can be managed as long as the other two focus solely on them. Rougarou then hit Mechanical Raban with his larger arm, sending Mechanical Raban flying back. Then from out of the ground, a giant undead samurai monster (simply known as Samurai Undead) then rose up and assisted Rougarou in his fight against Mechanical Raban, Ballinger Z and Mechagiras. As the fight wore on, the undead kept coming, overwhelming Mechanical Raban and his lackeys. As Mechanical Raban kept firing his missiles at Rougarou, but Rougarou didn't care, he wasn't going to leave any prisoners. With the Undead kept coming and absolutely terrified, Mechanical Raban then took off and flew away in fear. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras took off with him once more. Mechanical Raban and the other two mechas then arrived back to Inconnu and stopped there; as Mechanical Raban was not only in need of repairs but now found out that there was somebody he was afraid of. Mechanical Raban then decided to lay low for a while. Godzilla Filius vs. The Robot Monsters Mechagiras appeared along with Ballinger Z and Mechanical Raban once more at the Amazon Rainforest where he was searching for Nemesis. However instead they found Godzilla Filius. Mechagiras was the first to attack Godzilla Filius, firing down his energy ray against him, but it didn't do much harm to him. Mechagiras then pelted his missiles and energy beam against him, causing some harm against Godzilla Filius. However Godzilla Filius then swept his atomic breath against him and Ballinger Z, destroying the latter. Mechagiras kept on fighting however and then kept firing on his missiles and energy beam, even when Godzilla Filius crushed his legs. Godzilla Filius then destroyed Mechagiras however when he took of his head as it was spinning and then fired down his Atomic Breath at him, creating an explosion and destroying him. However, his remains were gathered by Inconnu and Mechanical Raban did talk about the possibility of rebuilding him along with Ballinger Z. Powers & Weapons * Energy Beam: Mechagiras can fire out an energy ray from his mouth. * Missiles: Mechagiras can fire out missiles from his mouth and chest. * Force Field: Mechagiras can generate a blue force field around itself to protect itself from physical and projectile assaults. However the force field can only exists when Mechagiras remains in the 4th dimension. As soon as he leaves, it disappears. * Dimensional Travel: Mechagiras can create dimensional holes in order to travel long distances. * 360 Degree Head: Mechagiras can rotate it's head 360 degrees, allowing him to fire in any direction. However, overusing this joint will make Mechagiras slow and cause a breakdown of inner joints. Weaknesses * Mechagiras cannot overuse his 360 degree head. * Mechagiras has a fragile design and low on defense. Trivia * He and Sevengar are the only KoZ mechas left. * Like Sevengar, he did not speak until his fourth appearance. * His roar is the same as Gigan's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Kaiju Category:Male Personality Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Other Worldly Being Category:TV Show Character Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased